


'Amdel

by Sashaya



Series: Endearments [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Romance, some migh say I don't care, some migh say it's OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She wears purple robe with dark-red ornaments and she freezes, when Kili shouts out.</i>
  <br/><i>“‘Amad!”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Amdel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nehelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehelena/gifts).



> All thanks to my lovely beta, **Nehelena** , who shines like a sun and lights up all dark days.  
> Gi melin, Melda!
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _Disclaimer:_  
> **  
>  _I don't own any of the characters._

The wind brings joyous words of the arrival of Dís the sister of Thorin. And his salvation as with her returns Thorin’s mind and peace settles in the halls of Erebor. 

Kili weeps and screams in joy, dances around Tauriel like a child and she laughs with him and wipes his tears. She breathes _Elin_ into his mouth and Kili kisses her stomach, painting her skin in _Kâminel_.

Kili takes Tauriel’s hand and presses a promise to her knuckles. She smiles, happy and jealous and they rush into the lands of dwarves, where Tauriel looks like a wooden arrow in a treasure chamber.

She holds her head high and smiles proudly, watching her _Elin_ jump ahead of her and come back to hold her hand and laugh at nothing.

She makes a promise to bring him only joy.

The halls of Erebor are filled with laugher and colors – blue and gold and green decorating the pillars and walls. Kili speaks of red-gold crowns his mother cherishes and wonders why the crimson fabric does not adorn the place. 

Tauriel listens to him, watching him with eyes full of warmth even if her skin itches, her soul yearns for an open space. She follows him to the throne room and does not speak.

The door opens before they reach them and Kili is swept by a gold-haired hurricane, which laugher sounds like bells. Tauriel thinks of her _gwador_ as she reaches for a dagger, hidden beneath her green robe. 

“ _Naddith_!” comes the name.

“ _Nadad_!” Kili replies with shaking voice and Tauriel waits for his tears to spill. 

The blond dwarf looks at her briefly and nods. He rocks Kili and hushes him, presses Kili’s face into his chest. 

Tauriel recognizes him as Fili the crown-prince, Fili the successor and she nods back. 

“Enough, Fili” Kili laughs. “I’m not a babe anymore”

“You are. Just overgrown – and still with no beard!” Fili taunts and Tauriel laughs, unable to stop herself, when Kili aims for his brother and misses. Fili’s cheeky smile lights up his face and Kili pouts.

“Behave, _Elin_ ” Tauriel laughs at him. “Or others will think you a baby as well”

“No worries about that” Fili pips in, dodging Kili’s arms. “We will always hold Kili as our favorite princeling in our hearts!”

“I hate you both” Kili replies and enters the chamber.

Tauriel and Fili exchange a look and follow him, quietly chuckling.

A dwarrowdame stands by the throne, looking strictly at the Thorin the king. Her hair is dark like Kili’s and there are violets adoring her head and beard. She wears purple robe with dark-red ornaments and she freezes, when Kili shouts out.

“ _‘Amad_!”

Tauriel watches the streams of tears and warm smiles and gentle touches. She watches and smiles, her being filled with love and Kili’s happiness.

“ _Dashat amê_ ” Dís speaks softly but with roughness that comes with age. “Who is your companion?” she asks in Common. 

“ _‘Amad_ , this is my _Kâminel_. Tauriel of Greenwood” Kili speaks with pride and joins Tauriel’s side. 

Dís eyes shine with knowledge, while she steps closer.

“I am pleased to meet you, Tauriel” Dís says and there’s no lie in her words. Tauriel feels her genuine happiness and she fights not to cry. 

“I am honored to meet you, Lady Dís” Tauriel replies and bows. 

Dís touches her side and Tauriel looks up to see her smiling. Her eyes are brighter than Kili’s.

“No need to be formal, dear. I know what you came for and I give you my blessing and wish you happiness” Fili slaps Kili on the back, laughing. “I just ask you one thing”

“Anything” Tauriel replies without hesitation.

“Promise me to love my son, _dashat amê_ ” Dís shares her language with her and Tauriel watches her with wide eyes. “Promise to never hurt him”

“I promise to love him till the starts light up the night sky” Tauriel speaks with all seriousness. “And I promise to do nothing but bring him joy”

Dís nods and holds Tauriel’s hand.

“I know I have nothing to worry about” the Dwarf Princess says with warmth. “Kili has shared with me that you are _bin’amad_ – motherless as we say. I will be your mother, if you wish for it”

“ _‘Amdel_!” Kili shouts and Tauriel’s eyes are filled with tears. She lets herself be pulled into an embrace and she burrows her head in Dís’ robe. 

She weeps and Dís caresses her hair gently, murmurs sweet words into her ears.

“You are _Anor_ ” Tauriel whispers and Dís hugs her tighter. “You are Sun and I cannot thank you for that”

“Then do not thank me” Dís replies. “Bring yourself and my son joy and remember that you are not alone”

They do not leave that night. They stay, enjoying the changes Dís made and enjoying her love. Kili wanders with Fili, pranks the old companions of their quest. Tauriel often accompanies Dís, who teaches her the dwarven etiquette when Tauriel asks. She often shares stories of her childhood, remembers the sounds and smells of her home. Dís shares the misadventures of Kili (and Fili as they had rarely been apart). 

Kili falls asleep with smile and Tauriel’s humming and they cherish every moment they are given.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Khuzdul Dictionary:**  
>  _‘Amdel_ – mother of all mothers  
>  _Kâminel_ – earth/soil of all earth/soil  
>  _Naddith_ – younger brother (rough translation)  
>  _Nadad_ – brother  
>  _‘Amad_ – mother  
>  _Dashat amê_ – my younger son (rough translation)  
>  _Bin’amad_ – motherless 
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> Sindarin Dictionary:  
> ** _Elin_ – star  
>  _Gwador_ – brother (sworn brother, associate)  
>  _Anor_ – sun


End file.
